


Dating Chris Evans Would Include

by sirenbarnes



Series: Celeb Imagines/Headcanons [2]
Category: Celebrities - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, chris evans imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Dating Chris Evans Would Include

 

  


 

* * *

  * Carpooling.
  * Walking dodger with him.
  * Romantic dates.
  * Protecting you from the paparazzi.
  * Kissing.
  * Touching his muscles (like hot damn).
  * Taking you to his movie premieres.
  * Taking long walks on the beach.
  * Passionate sex.
  * Whenever someone mentions your names, his eyes twinkle and his smiles happily.
  * Starring into those god damn beautiful blue eyes.
  * Chris being a complete gentleman to you.
  * Being dorks.
  * Date nights.
  * Sleepovers ;) if you catch my drift.
  * Talking about getting married and having kids.
  * His beard rubbing against your thighs as he eats you out.
  * Selfies.
  * Going to family gatherings with him.
  * Being the most adorable couple ever.
  * Going to disney world together.
  * Being Goals.
  * Treating you  like a queen. (Because you are a queen).
  * Going to the Patriots game(superbowl) with him. _(sorry if I said anything wrong with that one.I’m Australian._ )
  * Sexting.
  * Holding your hand while he drives.
  * Wearing his clothes.




End file.
